


Great Day For Up

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, Non-Famous AU, Strangers, based off true events, just cuteness, just ordinary people, louis' smile brightens harry's world, passing on the street, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has moved to a new city and is having a bad day. Turns out a single smile is all that's required to change that.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Short drabble, nothing more.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Day For Up

**Author's Note:**

> so 85% of this happened to me today, minus to offer to meet-up later, and I thought it could work as a cute idea. <3

Harry had always thought moving would be a great idea. Get away from his country town and out into a city where it was vibrant, full of people his age, of noise and sound, and endless opportunity. Into a flat with people who didn’t know how to be quiet after a certain hour and who nicked his chocolate from the fridge.

It turned out though, the city wasn’t like that. It was, shockingly, not waiting for him. Jobs didn’t fall into his lap, his flatmates were all so busy with their own lives that they barely saw each once a day in passing – if that – and noise was simply that: noise. Harry had only spoken in earnest to _one_ of his roommates and that was one night in a _month_. He had gone to several clubs and coffee shops but it wasn’t like the movies; cute people didn’t come and sit with him, no one spilt their drink so he could offer to buy them a new one. In fact, he was lucky if people so much as spared him a _glance_ let alone spoke to him.

Walking back towards his flat, Harry hefted his bag a little higher with a dejected shrug. He was returning home in no better mood than when he’d left it hours earlier, despite his visiting the library, grabbing ice-cream, and browsing through a baking shop. Everyone around him carried on with their business, eyes meeting his coolly if their gazes ever connected; more often than not though they were busy chatting away with their friends. Harry’s heart sunk just that little bit lower.

Swerving past a mother dealing with a screaming toddler, Harry blinked once because the person walking towards him was most definitely looking at him and…And he was _smiling_.

A real smile.

Genuine and open, bright and cheery, matching the dazzling blue eyes that came with it.

Unbidden, Harry smiled back, watching the man’s smile grow even _wider_ if that were possible.

It could only have been a couple of seconds, the pair passing each other but Harry felt infinitely lighter as he made his continued on his way. He hadn’t felt this happy in, well, weeks. He was almost tempted to say ‘hi’, to go and find them, pass on a ‘thank you’ but…Throwing a look over his shoulder, Harry realised the stranger with the blue eyes was gone.

Harry made it one step. One more. And then…Fuck it.

Whirling on his heel, Harry took off back the way he’d just come. He zipped through one intersection, weaved around a car at another, and there, waiting at the next one for the light signal to change he could cross was the stranger. Slowly to a swift walk rather than a veritable sprint, Harry dived forward, wrapping a hand around the man’s arm. He jerked, unsurprisingly, about to cuss at him no doubt until his eyes widened marginally, clearly recognising him.

“Sorry, I know you’re busy,” Harry babbled, obvious from the red shirt with a logo he didn’t recognise. “But, uh…I just wanted to say, um, thank you. Like, I know it was probably nothing to you but that smile you gave me made me the happiest I’ve been in weeks. So, like, thank you. Again.”

“’s alright,” the man said, voice and accent so different from what Harry had been expecting. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry.”

Louis shook his hand, smiling once more. “Well, I better get off Harry but…No, you know what, I finish up at eight tonight. If that’s not too late did you wanna…?”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Was he…? Oh god, he _was_. “Yes, of course!” he blurted out, Louis laughing at the volume and intensity of his answer. “I mean…that sounds lovely,” Harry replied more sensibly, scratching at his cheek sheepishly.

“Great. Meet you…Well, let’s just meet here, okay?” Louis suggested, pointing at his feet. “Exactly here, not _one_ step further, got it?”

“Here,” Harry vowed, making a cross over his heart. He turned, waving over his shoulder. “See you later then Louis.”

He’d made it less than a foot before, “ _Harry!_ ”

He spun back around, raising an eyebrow at where Louis was paused mid-way across the pedestrian crossing, face contorted into a frown. “Yeah Louis?”

Louis’ nose twitched. “Just…before we meet tonight, do one thing for me, yeah?”

“What?”

“Treat yourself.” Harry’s heart clenched at Louis’ soft tone, so gentle and sincere. “Because you’re special and you’re worth it.”

He vanished before Harry could say anything, spurred into motion by the cars honking at him but if he had stayed he would have seen the tears in Harry’s eyes. God bless Louis, whoever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> A smile really _can_ make someone's day. Thank you random girl who smiled at me today - I already love you, ha ha. .xx Dan


End file.
